Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is one of the main protagonists of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He appeared in the 51st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, where he fought against Donkey Kong from the series of the same name and Super Mario series. History The sole Echidna on Earth, Knuckles is the protector of the Master Emerald on Angel Island. He rarely leaves the island unless something big happens to the emerald or somewhere else. He first met Dr. Eggman, and was told by him that Sonic was after the Master Emerald, and he needed his help. Not knowing that this was a lie, Knuckles fought against Sonic, but was soon able to realize his mistake and turned his attention to Eggman and helped defeat him. Knuckles would later become a strong ally to Sonic and his friends in later adventures. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Age: 16 *Height: 3'7"/110 cm *Weight: 88 lbs/40 kg *Sole survivor of the Echidna race *Actually does have spikes on his knuckles *Doesn't chuckle *According to a recent redesign, evidently skips leg day Powers & Abilities *Super strength *Can expertly tunnel through the ground *Gliding **Does this by catching air under his dreadlocks *Limited pyrokinesis and geokinesis **Punches can leave trail of explosions or shoot flaming rocks out of the ground *Apparently can breathe in space Feats *Can go toe-to-toe with Sonic the Hedgehog in combat *Outruns machine gun fire *Smashes through boulders effortlessly *Punches the ground with such force that it triggers volcanic eruptions *Runs so fast that he crumbles the ground beneath him *Defeated Super Mecha Sonic Weaknesses & Stupidity *By far the stupidest of his friends *Illiterate *Falls for Eggman's deceptions time and time again *Jumps into fights without much in a way of strategy *Possesses a huge ego Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie During Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, a plush toy of Knuckles can be seen in the background on the set of DEATH BATTLE Cast during Deadpool's invasion of the show. One Minute Melee Knuckles fought Wario from the Super Mario series in Season 2 of ''One Minute Melee'' and won. He was also seen as a background character in Sonic VS Flash, where he and Tails were defeated by The Flash before Sonic faced the superhero. He also appeared after Luigi VS Tails, where he and Tails beat up Dr. Eggman after Tails shot him out of the air. DBX Knuckles makes a cameo in Guile VS Paul Phoenix ''DBX'', where he's seen working out at Macho 'Mon Gym. Gallery Knuckles Mod Gen Sprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee Shovel_Claw_Sonic_X.jpg|Knuckles's Shovel Claws Trivia *Knuckles is the sixth Sonic character to appear, after Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic and Tails, and with the next one being Amy Rose. **He is the third Sonic character to lose a battle, after Shadow the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman, and with the next two being Metal Sonic and Sonic the Hedgehog. *Knuckles is the third Sega character to fight a Nintendo character, after Sonic and Tails, and with the next one being Shadow. **He is the first Sega character to lose to a Nintendo character, with the next two being Shadow and Sonic. **He is the first Sonic character to lose against a Mario opponent, with the next one being Sonic. *Knuckles was originally planned to fight Wario from the Super Mario series in Season 1. This was planned to air even before the first Mario VS Sonic fight. This matchup was eventually made into a Season 2 episode of One Minute Melee. References * Knuckles on Wikipedia * Knuckles on Sonic News Network Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sega Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Death Battle Loser Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Flying combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances